


Bathroom Walls

by honestcake



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestcake/pseuds/honestcake
Summary: Roy calls a number he finds in his aunt's bathroom
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Bathroom Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to a hair metal playlist for one of my OCs and this happened
> 
> I'd like to continue this sometime but I won't make any promises

Usually Roy didn't care about the phone numbers that got scrawled on the walls of his aunt's bar. He just cleaned them away.

This one was… a little different.

It spanned an entire wall of the men's bathroom, right under the ceiling, more than large enough to read at such a distance.

The obligatory call me and winky-face was there too.

And Roy. Roy doesn't know if he's impressed or angry, but he's definitely not happy about having to clean this up. 

So he calls the asshole.

It rings three times before an angry voice answers.

"You better be actively dying and have no family or friends in the entire state."

That's so far from what he expected that it stunns him into silence.

"Well?"

The voice continues.

"I tell you punks every time don't call this number after midnight. That's the official end of the unofficial office hours. Against popular belief I need sleep too and don't purely exist on caffeine."

"I take it," Roy finally manages, "that you're not the one that scrawled this number all over my bathroom walls."

The stranger groans.


End file.
